1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrical part and a method for manufacturing the same. more specifically, the present invention concerns (a) an electrical part with superior reliability in which a cured silicone resin which covers an electrical element is bonded to a sealing resin which covers said cured silicone resin; and (b) an efficient method for manufacturing such an electrical part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical elements such as IC's, hybrid IC's, LSI's, transistors, diodes, capacitors and resistors, etc., are generally covered with a sealing resin in order to protect such elements from external stresses such as bending and impacts, and to prevent water from penetrating into such elements. In order to protect an electrical element from internal stresses caused by the expansion and contraction of a the sealing resin, the elements may be covered with a cured silicone resin. In such electrical parts, however, the cured silicone resin is not bonded to the sealing resin. As a result, the reliability of such resin-sealed electrical parts is poor.
In order to solve this problem, many electrical parts have been proposed in which the surface of the cured silicone resin is subjected to an ultraviolet irradiation treatment, and this ultraviolet irradiation treated cured silicone resin is resin-sealed by means of a sealing resin, so that the cured silicone resin covering the electrical element is integrally bonded to the cured sealing resin. (see Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 62-500106, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 64-27249, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 1-94679, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2-27756 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 3-22553).
However, even in these electrical parts, the cured silicone resin covering the electrical element is not sufficiently bonded to the cured sealing resin. As a result, the reliability of such resin-sealed electrical parts is unsatisfactory.
The object of the present invention is to provide (a) an electrical part with superior reliability in which a cured silicone resin which covers an electrical element is integrally bonded to and integrated with a cured sealing resin which covers the aforementioned cured silicone resin, and (b) an efficient method for manufacturing such an electrical part.